


you know what I want (and what I need, baby)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Brat Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, jackson is shirtless again, jackson is whipped, jinyoung has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: He wasn't that easy for Jackson - well, he was but he wouldn't let Jackson know.---------Jackson and Jinyoung tease each other





	you know what I want (and what I need, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, so this is hella short and is kinda based of that tourlog episode (if you know, you know). it's extremely nsfw and something a lot stronger than what I normally write. 
> 
> this is what I've been doing to procrastinate posting mafs (tho I am working on it, and AKIBT and a new mafia au and a new abo fic)
> 
> title from please me by Bruno Mars ft cardi b
> 
> enjoy :)

Jackson was grinning as he walked through the backstage, his body dripping in a light sheen of sweat and his beanie slightly lopsided. A towel swinging in his hand as Mark followed behind with a curious gaze directed at Jinyoung.

"Jerk," Jinyoung complained with an annoyed huff of air and a roll of his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes as he watched the older greet a member of staff enthusiastically, taking a bottle of water. "Absolute dickhead."

"Hyung, who are we cussing out?" BamBam bounced next to Jinyoung, his eyes quickly darting out to find Jinyoung's latest complaint.

"Jackson Wang," Jinyoung seethed out with a pout.

"Oh." BamBam released his excitement and rolled his eyes. "Another day in the _ Wang gae Park gae _ life."

"Hey, Bammie!" Yugyeom called extremely loudly from behind the two.

Everyone in the room turned to find a sheepish Yugyeom hurriedly walking over to Jinyoung and BamBam. When Jinyoung looked back at Jackson, the older was smirking as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Jinyoung glared as he watched Jackson undo his belt buckle before winking at him and walking into the dressing room.

"A cunt."

"What?" Yugyeom questioned, stepping away cautiously from Jinyoung.

"Jackson made him mad or something," BamBam informed the youngest who only rolled his eyes in response. Both of them had been forced to deal with similar situations in the past.

Jinyoung barely paid anyone any attention as he strolled towards the dressing room, walking straight into to find Jackson on his phone. At the sound of his door being closed, Jackson looked up with an evil grin and quickly put his phone aside. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes as he took in the glorious view in front of him. Jackson was lounging on the small sofa with his legs wide open as usual - Jinyoung knows that Jackson will always sit like _ that _. His beanie was still on although Jinyoung could tell that he had taken it off prior to his entrance. His chest was practically glowing and Jinyoung hated how much he wanted to touch the soft skin. Jackson's pants were unbuckled but still sat low on his hips. The older's hand tapped on the arm of the sofa impatiently. Jinyoung hated how ready his body was, how a fire was already roaring in his stomach.

"Jinyoungie," Jackson greeted innocently. "Enjoy the show?"

Jinyoung turned his narrowed eyes into daggers as he quickly moved to straddle Jackson. Jackson's hands immediately latched onto his hips, thumbs sliding under his shirt to feel Jinyoung's own soft skin. Jinyoung leaned forward, his elbows resting on Jackson's shoulders while his hands pulled the darn hat off so he could run his fingers through his silky locks.

"Jinyoungie," Jackson tried again. "Nyoungie."

"Your hair is wet with sweat." Jinyoung brushed the damp strands off Jackson's forehead before resting his forehead on his.

"Hi," Jackson smiled with a cute nuzzle of their noses. "Do you want to post-concert _ relax _ now?" He rolled his hips up slowly, watching how Jinyoung bit his bottom lip.

"Is that why you were teasing me earlier? Because you can't wait till we're back at the hotel?" Jinyoung let Jackson move his hips in slow, calculated circles.

"Who said I was teasing you?" Jackson teased once more as he started to thrust upwards gently.

Jinyoung's fingers tightened their hold on Jackson's locks. He felt Jackson breathe directly on his face, hot and heavy, before he moved away. The rapper's lips danced under Jinyoung's jaw, kissing the soft skin as he moved down his neck.

"Sseun-ah, we've got gym today." Jinyoung reminded Jackson as the older nipped lightly at his Adam's apple, making Jinyoung loll his head back.

Jackson hummed against his throat. The vibrations making Jinyoung's hips stutter forward. Jackson tightened his grip, grinding up feverishly. Jinyoung dropped his hands for his fingers to dig into Jackson's tanned back. 

The vocalist knew they could do what Jackson wanted right now. They had done it before and it worked out completely fine. But Jinyoung wasn't about to give into Jackson's teasing today. First, it was the small comments and glances his way on stage. Then, it was Jackson teasing him by dancing or by showing off. Throwing his shirt into the crowd and walking all giddily offstage was Jinyoung last straw. He wasn't _ that _easy for Jackson - well, he was but he wouldn't let Jackson know.

Jinyoung pulled back, enjoying Jackson's confused whimper a bit too much. He stayed seated on the older's lap but stopped their grinding - he could feel how excited Jackson was already under him.

"Nyoungie, we can still go to the gym after. It's not that big of a deal." Jackson tugged at Jinyoung to be closer again but Jinyoung refused to budge.

"Gym first, _ hyung _." The second the word rolled off his tongue, Jinyoung couldn't hold back the smirk as Jackson's eyes grew even darker and more lustful.

"You're a brat, you know that?" Jackson cupped Jinyoung's face, bringing his evil smirk close so he could kiss it away.

"You love it," Jinyoung teased before he let Jackson kiss away his little giggles.

It was a short, passion-filled kiss. Their tongues met quickly and their lips locked in a way that only the two knew how to do. Jackson pulled away first, biting Jinyoung's bottom lip to taste the vanilla lip balm. He soothed the bite with a swipe of his tongue with Jinyoung watching with hazy eyes.

"Come on then, let's get back to the hotel." Jackson gave Jinyoung's ass a little slap to get him moving, resulting in Jinyoung twisting his ear.

"Don't push it," Jinyoung warned as he slid off Jackson.

~~~

Jinyoung watched how Jackson took off his shirt, using the damp cloth to wipe some sweat away. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, hating how Jackson seemed to focused on his reps to notice what he was doing to Jinyoung. The vocalist supposed it was his own fault. After all, he was the one who said that they'd have to wait until after their gym session. And now he was paying the price as he watched over his machine at Jackson curling free weights, his biceps flexing every whispered count. Jinyoung couldn't wait for those arms to hold him down, to wrap around his waist and to be -

"Jinyoungie, are you actually going to do any exercise?" 

Jackson's teasing voice snapped Jinyoung out of the trance. The younger looked up to find Jackson smirking at him, his eyes sparkling playfully and darkly.

"I'm done, let's go to the sauna." Jinyoung stood up from his machine. He moved quickly, grabbing Jackson's hand and pulling him towards the private sauna inside the gym.

"Jinyoungie, what are you doing?" Jackson asked in an awkward chuckle as he watched Jinyoung shove him and lock the door.

"Preparation," Jinyoung answered vaguely. He sauntered over towards Jackson, pushing him down to sit on the wooden bench.

"Preparation?" Jackson was confused. He had a little pout despite how his eyes darkened as Jinyoung ran his hand down the rapper's damp chest and settled his hand over his crotch.

"Preparation," He affirmed as he dropped to his knees.

Jackson's eyes widened. He leaned forward but was pushed back by Jinyoung's hands.

"I don't n-need a b-blowjob," Jackson stuttered as he watched Jinyoung nuzzle his covered crotch.

"Good because you aren't getting one." The words were whispered, his breath fanning over the hardening cock and Jackson was starting to feel hot.

Before Jackson could even try to inquire about what was about to happen, Jinyoung kissed his lower abdomen softly. The careful kiss that started to move downwards contrasted with the impatient way Jinyoung spread Jackson's legs wide.

"J-Jinyoung," Jackson let out softly when Jinyoung licked under the band of his boxers, having tugged his shorts down beforehand. "Stop playing. Kiss me."

Jinyoung pulled back, using Jackson's thighs to push his body up. Jackson's hands immediately cupped his ass, drawing Jinyoung's body to be flushed against his chest. Jinyoung ran his hands through Jackson's hair, pushing them back so he could admire Jackson's dazed face. He leaned down, letting a finger trace over Jackson's nose, lips, chin and drop down to fiddle with a nipple. The rapper let out a soft moan that Jinyoung felt against his lips. The vocalist lifted up his thigh, slowly moving it against Jackson's now fully hard dick.

"You're torturing me," came strangled from Jackson's mouth that was dancing on Jinyoung's neck. "Please."

"Good." The younger slid down to straddle Jackson's thigh. He moved his own hips slowly, carefully pressing his knee into Jackson.

The sweat that has built up on the skin from exercising, being in the sauna and being with each other dripped off their bodies. Jinyoung leaned forward to lick a particular drop off Jackson's ear lobe, taking the skin between his teeth. Jackson's hands held his hips, trying to move faster but Jinyoung wouldn't let him. 

"Jinyoungie," Jackson moaned wantonly as the vocalist stimulated his body in three different places. "God, you're amazing. You're brilliant."

The younger couldn't fight the smirk as he pulled back from the fresh bruise under Jackson's jaw. He took his hands off the older's nipples and stopped moving his hips, and his knee.

"No, no, no, no," Jackson whined, his hands cupping Jinyoung's face to kiss everywhere and to whisper. "Don't stop now. Please."

"You talk too much," Jinyoung faked a dramatic pout, pushing his lips out and crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back when Jackson moved forward.

"I'm sorry, I won't talk anymore. I'll be quiet. I promise."

Jinyoung was petty, he knew he was. But he didn't care for that. He cared about how he could get what he wanted. And what he wanted right now was for Jackson to suffer the same teasing he had to.

Jinyoung stuck his fingers into Jackson's mouth that was still spouting promises. Jackson's eyes showed his shock while his mouth stretched around the new object.

Jackson tried to talk, realising it came out mumbled and made to pull Jinyoung's fingers out.

"You're not allowed to talk," Jinyoung told him. He took Jackson's hands, placing them on the waistline of his shorts while he stood up. "Take them down," He instructed, shivering at the way Jackson scraped his nails over Jinyoung's thighs.

It seemed Jackson knew what Jinyoung was going to do as he started to soak the younger's fingers, slipping his tongue between them and sucking gently. The rapper massaged Jinyoung's cheeks, his own fingers teasing the anticipating hole.

"Stop," Jinyoung told him as he took his fingers out.

"Not doing anything." Jackson winked back, earning a glare.

Jinyoung ignored him as he reached behind himself. Slowly, he circled himself and shallowly stuck in a finger. He groaned, feeling too tight to open himself despite his stubbornness.

"Let me," Jackson offered, already sticking his fingers into his mouth to moisten them.

"No," Jinyoung breathed out as he pushed his finger in all the way. He slumped against Jackson's chest, burrowing his head into his shoulder.

"It's been too long since we did anything. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Jackson's fingers found Jinyoung's hand. He prodded at the entrance filled with only one finger before he tugged that finger out.

"Sseun-ah," Jinyoung gasped out, too weak for the way Jackson kissed his neck softly while inserting his own finger.

"Don't worry," Jackson whispered. With his spare hand, he sat Jinyoung across his lap in a straddle and stroked his back. He gently pulled his finger in and out, occasionally colliding into the hand Jinyoung left there. "You can help if you want."

Jinyoung whimpered at the words. His left arm tightened around Jackson's shoulders, clawing into the damp skin as he moved his hips back slightly.

Jackson caught on quick. He grabbed Jinyoung's hand, intertwining their fingers before bringing it back up to moisten some more. He stuck their combined fingers into his mouth, sucking harshly and licking dirty.

Jinyoung watched his hazy, dark eyes. When Jackson pulled their fingers out, he went back to Jinyoung's ass. He made sure both their indexes stood straight before pushing them in all the way. Jinyoung let out little groans that felt heavier than the steam in the room in Jackson's ear. The vocalist rocked back on the two fingers, losing himself in the always great feeling of being fucked.

Jackson was whispering to him, soft but dirty words. "You like it when I fuck you like this. When you're all over me, begging because of one finger. You're so beautiful fucking my finger."

Jinyoung was losing all the control he wanted to have. He scraped nails on Jackson's upper body, sucked bruises onto his shoulder and couldn't stop moaning salaciously. Jackson added a second digit from both of them and Jinyoung nearly cried at the burn.

"Go on, fuck my hand," Jackson growled into his ear.

Jinyoung could feel the harsh thrusts from Jackson's hips and from their fingers. He could feel Jackson's boner that was throbbing as bad as his own. His left hand raked down the rapper's tanned chest, sliding into his boxers to hold his large member.

Jackson moaned brokenly when Jinyoung squeezed him. He dropped his head into the crook of Jinyoung's neck, panting heavily. His fingers sped up and Jinyoung's struggled to keep up despite the joined hands.

Jinyoung's fire had returned back with a vengeance. He wasn't sure he would even last before they got to actually have sex. Through his pleasured hypnotic state, Jinyoung remembered that he wasn't meant to _ teasing _ Jackson. That didn't mean getting opened while he played with Jackson's dick. It didn't mean letting Jackson take control, not just yet. 

As the stubborn, petty man that even the fans knew him for, Jinyoung stopped moving. He tugged their fingers out of him (and had to hide the small wince of roughness into Jackson's neck). With his hand still cupping Jackson's member, he stuck their dirtied fingers into the front of his mouth. He locked eyes with Jackson, watching the dark glints glow brighter as he licked the hands clean.

The air was almost suffocating and neither was sure if it was because of the sauna steam and the duration they had been there for or because of _ what _they had been doing. They were panting, their lungs heaving in wet air that only increased their lost state.

Jinyoung let Jackson's finger drag his bottom lip down. His own hands cupped Jackson's face, wiping away some of the sweat on his face. Jackson's hands ended up smoothing down his body, gripping his ass again.

"You have a thing for touching my ass," Jinyoung sounded winded but his body was more than ready to go for more.

"You've just noticed?" Jackson teased, groping the soft flesh lightly. He nuzzled Jinyoung's nose softly, loving how the younger immediately giggled. "Why did we stop?"

"I said, the hotel _ room _. This is the hotel sauna." Jinyoung smirked, enjoying this game.

"Babe, you're the one who dragged me here."

"Well, I won't be dragging you to bed." Jinyoung ended his words with a shameless kiss. He pulled away, sliding his shorts up and grabbing a complimentary towel. "You've got 5 minutes."

Jinyoung walked out of the door before he could give Jackson a chance to answer. He quickly grabbed their stuff from the gym and practically ran (the best he could with an aching boner) to their room. He stripped, throwing everything in their to be washed pile before he searched Jackson's suitcase for lube and a condom. He opened the condom packet, leaving it out the bedside table with the open lube bottle while he wiped himself clean from sweat. He knew he was going to get dirtier and so didn't want to jump into a shower yet - despite how much he felt smelly. Jinyoung dimmed the lights, drew the curtains and crawled into bed. He checked the clock. Four minutes had passed. Jackson would be here any second.

~~~

Jackson would have been there in three minutes if it wasn't for BamBam stopping him in the hallway. He had watched Jinyoung (and his ass) saunter out of the sauna. His boner was aching, throbbing and Jinyoung walking away made it worse. He hadn't expected things to get _ that _ steamy but he supposed it was because of all the teasing he had at the show. Jackson would do it all again if it meant he could do _ that _again with Jinyoung. Just thinking about it made Jackson's boner jump and his mouth drool. God, Jinyoung was so beautiful and so perfect and he was waiting for Jackson who was waiting for BamBam to get his point already!

"Hyung, are you even listening to me?!" The Thai rapper whined, hitting Jackson in the chest only to pull a disgusted face at the sweat. "Eurgh, how long were you in the gym for? You stink!"

"That's why I wanna go back to my room so I can shower," Jackson explained slowly and he randomly remembered to grab himself and Jinyoung some water to have before they did anything. The sauna really got to them and Jackson wanted them healthy.

"Okay, you can go." BamBam waved him off. Jackson let out a sigh of relief that was cut off. "But, before you go, who was right? Yugyeom or I?"

"With what?" Jackson was reaching his wit's end.

"With whether Youngjae hyung smuggled Coco into America or not!"

"What?" Jackson could see why he logged out of the conversation mentally. Because it was stupid.

"I have evidence. He brought dog food this morning. He was talking about Coco -"

"He always does."

"Yeah, but does he talk about her like he shouldn't?"

"Because he'll probably get sad because he misses her?"

"So, you're siding with Yugie?" BamBam had crossed his arms over his chest, his hip cocked out on one side and he levelled Jackson with a raised eyebrow.

"No?" Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, lost as to what he was meant to do with the maknaes when his _ boyfriend _ was in _ bed _ waiting for _ him _.

"Urgh, you so are." Jackson was confused but BamBam was walking away. "I'm going to talk to Mark hyung."

Jackson wanted to know more, it was just his curious nature. But his boner and his boyfriend were his top priority. He sprinted to his room, peeling off his shorts and almost tripping as he pushed further into the room.

The lights were dimmed, his suitcase wide open and messy as if Jinyoung had searched through it for something. And something he did. Jackson found the open condom and opened a bottle of lube on the bedside. He quickly turned to the bed, expecting to find Jinyoung watching him was those seductive eyes.

Only he found Jinyoung's eyes closed, his long lashes resting on his puffy cheeks while his mouth was open with a little bit of drool coming out. He was naked and Jackson caught sight of some goosebumps on his back. Jinyoung fidgeted in his sleep, his outstretched hand curling into the sheets below.

The Chinese rapper wanted to melt at the sight. Even if he was a little pissed that BamBam had prevented both of them from having sex but he knew both of them were tired from the long flight the day before and the show. Jackson leaned down, kissing his boyfriend's nose. He went to the bathroom, turned on the shower and jumped in quickly. He couldn't use cold water to rid his boner so he jerked off as best as he could after all the excitement he was given. Jackson stepped out, a towel around his hips with his damp hair hanging in his eyes. He wet a towel for Jinyoung and went out to clean his asleep boyfriend. He took care as he wiped down Jinyoung's body and even remembered to use moisture since the Korean was always complaining of dry skin. He couldn't find Jinyoung's own moisture in his bag so he just used his own - he hoped Jinyoung was okay with it. He prepared himself for bed, changing into his classic shorts.

With a lot of effort, he managed to get boxers on Jinyoung and his nightsuit shirt that he couldn't button up (Jinyoung would just have to suffer sleeping with his chest out for once). He tried to pull bedsheets out from under Jinyoung but forgot how much of a bear he became when he slept. Jackson ended having to lift Jinyoung up as he tugged the duvet free. Jinyoung must have sensed his body heat since he clung onto Jackson, making it harder for the older to tuck him in. He ended up climbing over Jinyoung to get the duvet over them as the younger immediately cuddled into his chest. Jackson wrapped an arm around his waist as he snuggled into the warmth of Jinyoung and the bed.

The lights were off, he was warm and Jinyoung was sighing softly as he pushed himself against Jackson. The rapper held in his snickers as he let Jinyoung burrow into him, still dead asleep. Jackson stroked Jinyoung's hair out of his face, admiring the beautiful face that loved him back in the darkly lit room. His thumb stroked under Jinyoung's closed eye, touching his eyelashes gently. He had no idea how he got so lucky. He knew when he got more than he deserved. But he wasn't going to let Jinyoung go, not if he had any say.

He kissed Jinyoung's cheek as his hand moved to cradle Jinyoung's head against his. Jackson timed his breathing to be in sync with Jinyoung. He was asleep in seconds with the love of his life beside him. And the cheeky thought that Jinyoung and he should visit more saunas.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
